


[podfic] duelling banjos

by yourenotserious



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourenotserious/pseuds/yourenotserious
Summary: Julien kissed him first. Alyosha’s not blaming him, but that is a fact.





	[podfic] duelling banjos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we are the lucky ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923804) by [youcouldmakealife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldmakealife/pseuds/youcouldmakealife). 



**Series:** [duelling banjos](https://archiveofourown.org/series/222821)

**Works:**[we are the lucky ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923804) and [second verse (same as the first)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472958)

**Duration:** 24:58

**Size:** 24.89 MB

**Podfic:** [Download/Stream](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2de2pcxzngpv47v/duelling_banjos.mp3?dl=0) @ Dropbox (mp3) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, of course, to Taylor for writing this fantastic story and allowing me to record it. You can find both [her](https://youcouldmakealife.tumblr.com/) and [me](https://duellingbanjos.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
